Wall-nut Bowling 2
Wall-nut Bowling 2 is a more advanced version and a sequel of Wall-nut Bowling, with more types of Zombies, more Zombies to beat and the Giant Wall-nut, which squashes all the zombies in the row it´s planted in. The new zombies in this mode are the Dancing Zombie (and his Backup Dancers) and the Screen Door Zombie. Screen Door Zombies take four hits to kill; however, if a normal Wall-nut ricochets and hits them; they will die instantly. This could arguably make them easier difficulty zombies on this minigame. The new plant you get is the Giant Wall-nut, which squashes all of the zombies on the row instantly (although "squashes" isn't a good description, because strangely it removes the zombies heads instead of squashing them like the Lawn Mowers). This should be used wisely, to clear lanes with alot of Buckethead/Screen Door Zombies easily and instantly. If you look closely, you can see the Giant Wall-nut is just a resized Wall-nut using game tools, because the outline of the Giant Wall-nut is big and fuzzy on most versions. Summary The Zombies loved Wall-Nut Bowling so they've come to try it again! Too bad there's a new type of Wall-Nut in store for them... Zombies thumb|right|300px|Video of a very well-played game of Wall-nut Bowling 2. *Zombie (Takes one hit to kill) *Conehead Zombie (Takes two hits to kill) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (Takes one hit to kill; jumps over the first one, unless a Giant Wall-nut is used) * in this mini-game]] ]Buckethead Zombie (Takes three hits to kill) *Newspaper Zombie (Takes two hits to kill; gets faster after first hit) *Screen Door Zombie (Takes four hits to kill; five in XBLA version; one for ricochet) *Dancing Zombie (Takes one hit to kill; summons Backup Dancers) *Backup Dancer (Takes one hit to kill, if the front Backup Dancer is hit, the Wall-nut will ricochet, so that then the upper or lower one and after that, the hindmost one is killed) *Zombie Yeti* (Takes one hit to kill; although still leaves the screen if not killed) The * means it will not appear if you didn't encounter it yet. Strategy The plants you get in this level are Wall-nuts, Explode-o-nuts, and Giant Wall-nuts. Wall-nuts should be used on whatever zombies are around, although if there are groups of strong zombies, use Explode-o-nuts instead. Giant Wall-nuts are good for waves or tons of Screen Door Zombies and Buckethead Zombies at once, although they should be saved until the last minute. If you can, save up Giant Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts to deal with hordes and Dancing Zombies. If a Wall-nut is planted in a row when a Dancing Zombie enters, it will go past the Backup Dancers and hit it. In order to kill Screen Door Zombies, try to ricochet Wall-nuts off of other zombies, as they only need one hit this way instead of four, so if there is a zombie in front of the Screen Door Zombie on a different lane and the Wall-nut that ricochets off that zombie may go to the Screen Door Zombie, kill that one with a Wall-nut first. But if the front-most zombie is a Screen Door Zombie, then it can only be killed with direct hits as the Wall-nut will not ricochet backwards. Another 'trick' is using Explode-o-nuts to blow up U-shaped zombie formations, which also works in Wall-nut Bowling. Another good 'trick' is to keep 2 Explode-o-nuts and 2 Giant Wall-nuts or keeping all 4 Giant Wall-nuts and use them on the final wave. Trivia *According to the LawnStrings, this minigame's previous name was "Wall-nut Bowling Extreme". See Also *Wall-nut Bowling *Mini-games *Wall-nut *Zombie Yeti *How to play more games with Wall-nut Bowling Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:PS3 Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPhone Mini-games